


Hide And Seek

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron love each other, but what will happen if their love isn't permitted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Much thanks to abigail89 for the beta-read! :D

“Does it always have to be like this?” Harry asked, laying his head on Ron’s chest, satisfied and spent.

“As long as she’s pulling the strings, we have no choice,” Ron replied, placing a tender kiss on Harry’s temple. “You know what she did to Michael Corner after catching him snogging Justin.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, still seeing the image of a badly wounded Michael carried out of Hogwarts. “Why does she hate gay people so much?”

“She hates everything that’s different,” Ron mumbled, kissing Harry’s navel. “Could we please stop talking about Umbridge? I want to have another taste.” He buried his nose into Harry’s pubic hair and sniffed. The musky smell eliminated his hidden worries as his tongue traveled over Harry’s balls and found its lengthening destination. Harry moaned loudly as Ron’s tongue explored the swelling head. A loud bang on the door of the broom cupboard spoiled their intentions.

“Harry! Ron! Are you here?”

“Neville?” Ron hissed, as he quickly put on his clothes. “What’s up?”

“Umbridge and Filch are coming this way. They found out about…you two.”

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed, opening the door and allowing Neville to come in. “What now?”

“Follow me,” Neville said. “I know a place where you can hide.”

“Lead the way,” Ron said as he and Harry followed their friend out of the broom cupboard. They soon approached a small door hidden behind Merlin’s large statue.

“In here,” Neville whispered, looking nervous. “Now!”

Ron and Harry entered the room and quickly realized it was a trap. Umbridge and Filch stood behind a desk, as Neville walked towards them, an evil grin spoiling his innocent appearance.

“Did I do good, sir?” Neville cringed, caressing Filch’s hand. “Did I?”

“You sure did, Longbottom,” Filch whispered as he pulled Neville into a sloppy kiss. “Shall we teach those filthy faggots a lesson?”

Ron and Harry were stunned, Neville’s betrayal finally sinking in as Umbridge took out her whip, laughing wickedly.

*~*

Ron woke up in a panic, his forehead covered in sweat. Harry lay next to him, unharmed and sleeping peacefully. Ron laid his head on Harry’s chest, terror slowly draining away as Harry’s warmth hushed him back to sleep.


End file.
